Princess
Zendora's backstory, that shows why she loves earth so much, as well as the first time we see her sister, and learn about her family and a bit more about her life before she came to earth. Transcript (Episode opens with young Zendora, around the age of 11 in a large round library with a lot of shelves and books, a skylight in the middle or it, in the palace, looking for something to read with guards around the library.) Zendora: (Sigh) never anything interesting. (To a guard) do you know of any place where I can read something of interest? Guard: No princess, sorry. Zendora: Do you know where my sister may be? She could know. Guard: She is in her sleeping quarters. Zendora: Thank you. (Cuts to Zendora knocking on her sister's door) Zendora: Sister, please come out, I would low to ask you a question. Young female voice: Go away Zendora. Zendora: Please, I just want something to read... It's not like I have anything better to do. (A young girl, around the age of 15, with a bright purple color comes out of the room and drops a large book on the ground, labeled "Earth") girl: Here, read this. It is worthless anyway. Zendora: Earth? Nessa, what is that? Nessa: Some weak planet we are supposed to invade. I do not care for it at all. Zendora: Thank you sister! (Flies away) Nessa: Whatever. (Shuts ter door closed) (Cuts to Zendora reading the book in her room, a large room, with two windows and, a large bed on top of a golden staircase, with pink sheets and curtains) Zendora: Wow! Earth is amazing! Giant rocks that cover landscapes, ocean that covers more then half the planet, and such amazing culture, food, and people. I want to go there some as day! (A bell starts to ring 7 times, to be heard someone stealing the distance from where Zendora is sitting.) Zendora: 7 times? (gasps) Time must have gotten away from me! It is time for the meeting they said that I should attend. (The scene cuts to a meeting, where the king can be seen in the middle with table with a map, Surrounded by eight other officials, and Zendora and Nessa) King: Alright everyone, let us skip the pointless political talk and debates and get right to business, we will be overruling a planet for resources, the name of the planet is Earth, or planet "312", questions? Nessa: Yes, how soon? I would love to go into battle, after all, I am almost of age. King: It will be a while daughter, you have enough time to get ready. So will your sister. Nessa: (mumbles to herself without no one else hearing) Do not call me your daughter. You are not my father. Zendora: (Suddenly stands up) Father no! We cannot take over this planet! King: Zendora, site down, you have no place t- Zendora: As the princess I should be allowed to at least take my opinion. King: (Sigh) Very well. Zendora: We cannot take Earth! It is a precious planet! The people and the culture is so amazing! There is so much to it! We cannot overthrow it! Father, we do not need that many resourc-- Nessa: (whispers) Sit down you are making a fool of the royal family! Zendora: (ignore her sister) We can simply take Titan! It has almost all the same resources, plus it's smaller and uninhabited so it will be a lot less work not to mention its closer. There are more than enough resources there! King: (takes a pause to think about it) I suppose it would be s lot simpler... Perhaps we should discuss this more. (Cuts to the the end of the meeting, Zendora coming out with Nessa following slightly behind her, after all the other members have left including the king) Zendora: (Turns back with a smile to face her sister) Isn't it wonderful Nessa! They say that they will likely take Titan instead! Because of me! Nessa: (with the clearly annoyed expression glares over at Zendora) Wonderful? You think it is "wonderful"!? Zendora: Well I just thought that.. Nessa: (Takes a quick glance around the dark room, no one in sight) Listen to me little sister, it is NOT wonderful! You have no idea what you just cost me because of your big mouth! Are you even able to comprehend how much I was looking forward to invading that planet!? Zendora: I did not know th- Nessa: OF COURSE YOU DID NOT FUCKING KNOW! (Lowers her voice and suspicion of someone hearing her, taking on a more threatening and quiet town) if you think the earth is safe, you are sorely mistaken. When I become ruler, I will make sure Earth will burn! I DON NOT CARE ABOUT GORGON, OR THE RESOURCES! I will destroy that worthless planet full of idiotic people. They do not deserve to exist in this universe. Zendora: But Nessa.. Nessa: Do not "but" me you worthless little shit. You belong on that planet, it is a stupid and meaningless as you are. You will never amount to anything as a second born and you know it. That's why you defended, you relate to it and it's pathetic misery. Zendora: Insult me if you must but there is NOTHING worthless a- Nessa: I do not have time to argue with a child. Just know, one day, I will DESTROY that ratchet planet. And you will watch. (The scene goes to Zendora, reading her book in her bed again, the sky outside her windows filling her gold and pink room with a purple color, Zendora under her covers with using her powers to generate a small green light to read) Zendora: (Thinking in her head as she read) could she have been serious? .. I know are was. But I will never let her describe precious planet, I will take her down, even if I have to get a lot stronger, i will do it. She may be my sister by blood, but when she makes her move, her blood will be spilled everywhere. I can make sure of it (camera fades to black as it zooms in to a determined look on Zendora's face) -End Trivia * This is the first time it is mentioned that Zendora and Nessa's father isn't their birth father * AndrewBrauer came up with the name "Nessa" (Credit for that goes to him XD ) * This EP has been delayed a lot due to computer problems and me not being able to figure out how to use this new editor wikia is now using. Fuck. Category:Episodes